staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Stycznia 2015
TVP 1 05:40 Kopciuszek - odc. 7; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:05 Kopciuszek - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 My Wy Oni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 08:00 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Kultura od kuchni - odc. 15 Konserwacja; magazyn dla nastolatków; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Ziarno. Co to jest ekumenizm?; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Stawka większa niż życie - odc. 18/18 - Poszukiwany gruppenführer Wolf - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Daleko od szosy - odc. 2/7 - Prawo jazdy - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 510) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:35 Płonący brzeg - odc. 2/8 (Burning Shore, The (a.k.a. Montagna di diamanti), ep. 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Włochy, Francja, Niemcy (1991); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( 1 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane ( 2 seria ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Rewia Gwiazd - odc. 2; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:20 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Komisarz Alex - odc. 32 (seria III, odc. 6) - Śmierć Bromskiego - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3010; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wiadomości naukowe; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce ręcznej - Katar 2015; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Cisza nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 7/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Zakochana Jedynka - Sisi - cz. 2 (Sisi ep. 2 (aka Sissi)) - txt. str. 777 97'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2010); reż.:Xaver Schwarzenberger; wyk.:Cristiana Capotondi, Martina Gedeck, Herbert Knaup; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Duchy Goi (Goya's Ghosts) - txt. str. 777 109'; dramat kraj prod.USA, Hiszpania (2006); reż.:Milos Forman; wyk.:Javier Bardem, Natalie Portman, Stellan Skarsgaard, Randy Quaid; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:15 Żywe trupy II - odc. 3/13 (Walking Dead, The II ep. 3, Save the Last One); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:10 Królowie ulicy (Street Kings) 104'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2008); reż.:David Ayer; wyk.:Keanu Reeves, Forest Whitaker, Hugh Laurie; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dla niesłyszących - Słowo na niedzielę - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wielkie ucieczki zwierzaków - odc. 7 / 10 (Great animal escapes - ep. 7 / 10); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 100% Natury - odc. 9 - Gmina Świnoujście; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:35 M jak miłość - odc. 1110; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1221 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1222 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1223 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1224 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Rodzinne oglądanie - Ziemia, planeta roślin - Potęga kwiatów - odc. 2/3 (How to grow a planet - ep. 2/3); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Obrzęd żaby - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Austria - "Schladming - Dachstein" (53); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Otepaa - sprint drużynowy ( studio ) (Puchar Świata: Otepaa - sprint drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Biegi narciarskie - Puchar Świata: Otepaa - sprint drużynowy (Puchar Świata: Otepaa - sprint drużynowy) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:40 Kabaretowe hity 2014; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2173; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Alternatywy 4 - odc. 4/9 - Profesjonaliści - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 582 Instynkt - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Argentyna - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Argentyna - Polska ( 1 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Piłka ręczna mężczyzn - Mistrzostwa Świata: Argentyna - Polska ( 2 poł. ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 115 "Rywalizacja ojciec - syn" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 116 "Dzieci nas wyprzedzają" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Kabaretowa Scena Dwójki przedstawia - 10 Paranienormalnych historii (1); reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 12 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:00 O mnie się nie martw - odc. 13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Zygmunt Bauman i Jacek Żakowski (cykl: Rozmowy poSzczególne); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Detektyw Zen - - 3/3 Okup (Zen - Ratking) 90'; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Włochy, Niemcy (2010); reż.:Jon Jones; wyk.:Rufus Sewell, Caterina Murino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Serafina (Seraphine) 120'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Belgia (2008); reż.:Martin Provost; wyk.:Ulrich Tukur, Yolande Moreau, Serge Lariviene; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Magia kłamstwa - odc. 31 (Lie to me s. II ep. Headlock); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1161; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1162; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1163 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1164 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:45 Na sygnale - s. 2 odc. 15 "Deklaracja woli" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:20 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (82); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Zapiski Łazęgi - 700 lat nad Drawą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 6; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:40 Ziarno - Co to jest ekumenizm; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Nad Niemnem - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Leśne drzewa. Filmowa opowieść sentymentalna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Polonia w Komie - (643) Szkocja - Molesta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:00 Anioł Pański (Anioł Pański 510) kraj prod.Watykan (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 12:10 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 12:25 Oczarowani Gruzją; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Pod Tatrami; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła pw. Zwiastowania Najświętszej Maryi Panny w Potulicach; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 14:20 Musicale. Śpiewa Zdzisława Sośnicka; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Różne oblicza kaczki - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:05 Skarby prowincji. II odc. 1; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Wycieczka do lasu. Zaprasza nadleśnictwo Spała; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1099; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Chłopaki z Sosnowca cz. 1; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /16/ - "Windą do nieba" - 2 plus 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Dziura w całym; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13* - Krew nie woda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:00 Nad Niemnem - odc. 4/4 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 6; program muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Polonia w Komie - (643) Szkocja - Molesta; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1099; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Dziura w całym; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Notatnik przyrodniczy - Dlaczego cały świat oszczędza każdy wat ?; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Chichot losu - odc. 7/13* - Krew nie woda; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:50 Tygodnik.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Kulturalni PL - (228); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wycieczka do lasu. Zaprasza nadleśnictwo Spała; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Zakończenie dnia